


Extras of TWOFT

by Jadiselagne



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadiselagne/pseuds/Jadiselagne





	Extras of TWOFT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madmaenad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmaenad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Week of Four Thursdays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410681) by [madmaenad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmaenad/pseuds/madmaenad). 



The first version of Zero's gown in Lunch Scene with Kaname in TWOFT Ch. 28. Drawn in A5 by HB pencil. Details were added when I've finally get my hand to not shaking for several minutes.

 

Same with the first picture. Drawn in A5 by HB pencil.

 

Zero's gown in the end of TWOFT Ch.29. Drawn in A5 by HB pencil.

 

Zero's in the end of TWOFT Ch 29. I tried to gave him the air of cold beauty, in relation to the mood in the end of Ch 29 but obviously it didn't work. I don't really understand the headwear description too ... Did this one WHILE NOT ON SOME VEHICLE so my hand wasn't shakeeyyyyy in this one. Drawn in A5 by HB pencil.

 

Those pictures are a thank you for Madmaenad for writing such a wonderful Vampire Knight AU.


End file.
